un lugar raro
by neon-san
Summary: sasunaru y draharry, el azabache y el rubio son enviados al mundo de Harry por una amenaza del señor oscuro, que va tras potter y el hermoso rubio, pero Naruto tiene un problema de 9 meses. MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Hace como dos años que sasuke uchiha habia vuelto a la aldea de konoha, habia aclarado con naruto los sentimientos que tanto se habia empeñado acallar, para alegria de el y desgracia para otros, como gaara, sai y neji, que sentian algo por ese hermoso rubio, este tambien amaba al uchiha, cuando eso sucedio sasuke practicamente le pidio matrimonio.

La cara que hicieron todos, por que el uchiha lo habia hecho en mitad de la aldea, se lo dijieron a tsunade, y casi castra a sasuke, pero dijo que hasta que cumplieran 20 años se podran casar, pero eso no le impidio para que se llevara a naruto a vivir a su casa, aun que casi la mitad de la aldea se opusiera que vivieran juntos, en palabras de sai ¨para cuidar la virginidad del zorrito¨

eso le valio un cuerno a sasuke, ahora tenia a su dispocicion ese cuerpo que lo enloquecia, pero tendran que adelantar la boda por la noticia que les dara tsunade.

-que ocurre con miedo naru-kawai siendo sujetado de la mano por el uchiha

tsunade solo ve estuperfacta los analisis en su mano-. Estas en un susurro pero lo suficiente alto como para que lo escuchen el rubio y azabache

dos estaban atonitos

-es un broma vieja, usted sabe que el dobe es un no decia nada, ni siquiera se molesto por como lo llamo sasuke, estaba procesando la informacion

-eso lo molesta-. Pero estos analisis no estan equivocados, ademas los sintomas que presento naruto ultimamente......

sasuke se sentia feliz, eso quiere decir que ivan a tener un hijo

-pero fin habla el rubio

-es posible que por ayuda del kyuby tu tengas la misma facultad que una tsunade, ahora si feliz, por que eso significaba que iva a ser abuela, aunque el azabache se atrevio a tocar a su querido rubio

el rubio empieza a derramar lagrimas de felicidad y abraza al azabache, este corresponde el abrazo con una sonrisa el azabache

-un mes y la rubia para luego acercarce al rubio, el azabache a regañadientes se separa, para permitir que abraze a su rubio,-que felicidd voy a ser abuela.....bien mejor es que ya se vallan, de seguro que tienen que celebrar

ante la declaracion, el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarce, y el azabache sonreir orgulloso, despues de otro abrazo de oso, tanto naruto como el azabache le pidieron discrecion no querian que nadie se enterara todavia, tsunade entendio y les dijo que no se preocupara, el azabache tomo delicdamente la mano de naruto y asi salieron del hospital.

A peticion de naruto fueron a comer al ichiraku, ahi el ambiente fue de lo mas alegre, se encontraron con kiba que estaba tambien ahi comiendo con su pareja shino, nadie se espero que ellos dos terminarian juntos, naruto se sintio tentado a decirles, pero prefirio no hacerlo, no querian que se desmallaran, despues se fueron a su casa, a celebrar a manera del azabache, llegaron entre besos y caricias, parecia como si le fueran la vida en ello, sasuke por fin dejo desnudo a naruto y contemblaba embelesado ese cuerpo que tanto veneraba y que ahora le iva a dar un hijo, estaban en plena accion cuando un extraño ruido se oyo en la planta baja, como si alguien tocara la puerta.

Sasuke decidio ignorar ese ruido y regresar a lo suyo, pero ahora naruto fue el que se detuvo, por que se oyo mas fuerte, el rubio se puso una camisa del azabache que le quedaba por obvias razones grandes y su panatalon, se veia muy adorable asi, tanto que a sasuke le gustaria repetir otra vez.

El azabache iva adelante, mientras el rubio estaba agarrado a su brazo y abrieron la puerta y encontraron un bhuo.

-y rubio extrañado

-nunca habia visto un pajaro como el azabache, pero nota que traia dos cartas y un extraño collar

naruto toma una carta y sasuke la otra, el pajaro deja el collar en el piso y sale volando, ante la mirada atenta de los dos.

-no sera de obachan....

-parece, pero no la letra es diferente....pero tiene nuestros nombres empieza a leer su carta, al igual que el rubio

_sasuke uchiha_

_esta cordialmente invitado a pertenecer a la escuela de magia de howarts, el collar que se le manda lo transladara a nuestra dimension, la otra hoja contiene la lista de sus utiles, esperamos que asista._

_ATTE_

_dumbledore, director de howarts_

lo mismo decia en el carta de naruto, a lo que ambos se voltean a ver extrañados.

-que clase de broma es esta.....-el azabache se sentia burlado,, no iva a creer semejante patraña, en cambio el rubio toma el collar

-pero y enseña el collar al azabache que tenia la figura de una luna y sol juntas, naruto tenia agarrado la luna, y el azabache toca a su vez el sol, pero no mas lo hace para quitarcela al rubio, pero este collar empezo a brillar, esa luz ahora rodeaba ambos cuerpos, sasuke al momento en que se presento eso atrajo hacia si el cuerpo del rubio, abrazandolo, para protegerlo de lo que fuera a venir, preguntandose por que eso tenia que pasar ahora que naruto estaba en ese estado.

El rubio tambien se aferro al azabache, pronto esa luz se volvio en oscuridad, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban como flotando, pero al ver hacia abajo empezaron a caer, naruto abrazo a sasuke mientras este esperaba el impacto, para luego saltar y cargando al rubio, para que no le pasara nada al bebe y a el.

-estas bien dijo una vez en el suelo

naruto aun seguia algo aturdido, pero estaba tambien mareado, a lo que se recarga en el pecho del azabache alarmando a este- que tienes

-estoy algo mareado....

-naruto.....-ve bien alrededor y se da cuenta que estan en un bosque, se acerca a un arbol y lo acuesta con sumo cuidado-. Rayos no que hacer...-el azabache se calla cuando ve que naruto toma su mano

-no te preocupes, es por la sorpresa supongo una mano en su bien ttebayo-. Le sonrie tiernamente

sasuke le devuelve el gesto, y lo abraza-. No te preocupes, no premitire que les pase algo a ti o a mi hijo

sasuke se separa un poco y se le queda viendo, al igual que naruto para despues sus rostros ir acercandose poco a poco hasta darce un beso que tanto necesitaban, pero se separan de golpe al oir un extraño ruido, sasuke instintivamente se pone en defensa en frente de naruto, de entre los arboles sale un hombre demasiado grande, con el pelo largo y una gran barba.

-ustedes deben ser sasuke uchiha y naruto uzumaki

-y tu como sabes quienes aun seguia en modo de defensa

-calma muchacho...me llamo hagri y los estaba esperando pero calleron algo lejos por eso me tarde en venir.....

naruto se para despacio y toma el brazo de su koi para que se tranquilice-. Esto es algo inseguro

-no exactamente....estamos en este momento cerca de un pueblo moggo

-eso que es....

-un pueblo humano

extrañado sasuke y usted no es humano

-soy mago

-nosotros somos humanos...dentro de lo que ultimo lo dice en un susurro naruto, pero lo alcanza a oir sasuke

-bueno, rasca la mejilla hagri,-. yo no estoy autorizado a decir mas cosas, el grandulon-. Solo dire una cosa, ustedes dos son especiales

-y para que nos hicieron dice irritado sasuke, al sentir que la poca paciencia se le acabo

-como dije no estoy autorizado, pero vine por ustedes para ayudarlos a comprar sus utiles

-utiles para que ttebayo

-lo que van a necesitar para su estadia en la escuela de howart, no se preocupen se le aviso a la señorita hagri al ver que sasuke iva acomentar algo

naruto al ver que le digo señorita se queria reir pero se contuvo.

mi ho hay problema, pero tambien autorizo que naruto estuviera aqui... ya preocupado el azabache viendo al rubio

-eso destalles desconosco, mejor vamos a conseguir lo que falta y despues ir a la escuela para que puedan hablar con dumbledore

a sasuke no lo queda de otra y toma de la muñeca al rubio para seguir al hombre, este no les quitaba la vista de encima se le hacia raro que ese azabache tomara asi al rubio, aunque el rubio fuera lindo, supuso que era por que lo queria mucho, y por eso lo protegia.

Salieron del bosque para despues llegar a una pequeña posada, de dos pisos, al entrar todos se les quedaron viendo raro, pero despues volvieron hacer lo suyo.

-voy a pedir una habitacion para cada dice hagri iva a caminar, pero la voz de sasuke lo detiene-. Naruto y yo vamos a dormir en la misma habitacion

hagri se le hizo raro esa peticion, mas no dijo nada y asintio, mientras que los dos vieron un lugar vacio y se sentaron, sasuke enfrente de naruto.

-esa vieja, si esto es una mision, me hubiera mandado a mi nada mas

-y eso por que

-como que por que, si estas ultimo lo dice bajito

-no te preocupes, a lo mejor tsunade lo hizo por algo-. Pone su mano delante y sasuke posa su mano inconcientemente encima, importandole un bledo si alguien los veia .

-yo los protegere, aunque se me hace muy irreal pensar que los magos existen

naruto suelta un dulce risa-. Puede, pero esto se esta haciendo interesante

en ese momento llega habitacion es la de la planta alta, es la primera puerta que vean, espero no les moleste dormir juntos, tambien sus maletas estan alla

el azabache le agrado la idea de dormir juntos, y solo empieza a subir las escaleras, mientras que naruto se le queda viendo con una , el siempre es asi

hagri esboza una sonrisa al ver que al menos el rubio si era amable, el caracter del azabache se le figuraba mucho al del draco y el del rubio al de su joven amigo harry-. No te preocupes chaval, mejor ve alcanzar a tu amigo

-bueno hasta mañana-es lo ultimo que dice naruto antes de ir alcanzar a sasuke, mientras que hagri se sienta donde antes se habian sentado ellos, en ese momento llega un trio muy querido para el.

-hola harry, ron, hermione

-hola los tres al unisono

-quien era el rubio con el que estabas la chica curiosa

-es un nuevo alumno

-eso es raro, que tengan nuevos alumnos y tan habla el chico de lentes

-pues si...espero que ustedes sean amables con el y su amigo

-no se preocupe

()()()()()()(=)()()()()()()

arriba ya estaban sasuke y naruto viendo que efectivamente estaba su ropa, y una carta dirigida para sasuke, que en ese momento estaba leyendo

_se lo que piensas mocoso, pero si hubiera sido por mi no hubiera dejado que naruto fuera a ese lugar,, pero el consejo de ancianos me acorralo y no les podia decir en que estado estaba naruto, asi que mas vale que lo cuides o si no date por muerto._

Terminaba de leer con una notable vena el azabache, ahora mismo estaba con ganas de matar a ese estupido consejo.

-que paso sasuke-teme

-nada, solo me estaba dando escusas la vieja...-pero ya no termina el azabache al ver a su rubio con el puro pantalon, dejando su pecho al descubierto, para el deleite de sasuke.

-dobe como te gusta tentarme

a que te refieres teme..-el rubio solo ve como el azabache lo toma de la muñeca jalandolo hacia si, y sentandolo en su piernas, rodeando la esbelta cintura de naruto-. Que pasa

-no te gustaria seguirle por donde la una sonrisa lujuriosa

-sabias que eres un pervertido.........

-si pero...solo de ti...-y le da un beso que le demostraba todo el amor que sentia por el...el rubio le corresponde cerrando sus ojos y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del azabache, profundizando el beso.

CONTINUARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Despues de una noche, digamos, algo agitada para sasuke y naruto la mañana habia llegado en todo su esplendor, el azabache al sentir esos molestosos rayos de sol empezo a abrir sus ojos negros, se sienta por completo y da un largo bostezo, voltea a todos lados y se da cuenta que no fue un sueño, que efectivamente no estaba en konoha, en su casa.

Voltea a un lado y sonrie al ver a su adorado rubio, pero sobre todo al saber que en el estaba creciendo su futuro hijo, se vuelve a acostar, en el proceso atrae al rubio y lo estrecha fuertemente.

-sasu...-le dice en un susurro el rubio despertando

-dobe ya ahi que muy a su pesar, tendrian que estar en ese maldito lugar-. Ho si no ese sujeto es capaz de venir

el rubio suelta una risita-. Ya lo se, aunque estoy algo emocionado

-y eso por que...

-este es un nuevo lugar, ademas de donde hay magos....

-todavia me cuesta creer que los magos existan

-tambien el señor hagri pensaria lo mismo si le decimos que estoy esperando un hijo

-pero eso no puede saber, estoy seguro que la vieja tambien lo hubiera querido

el rubio asiente, en eso mucho asco empieza a sentir.

-pasa algo dice al ver lo palido que se puso

-necesito ir al...-no termina por que se para de golpe y corre en direccion al baño, el azabache solo suspira con una sonrisa al oir esos ruidos.

-tendremos que ser cuidadosos con lo que comas de hoy en adelante-. Comenta el azabache recargado a un lado de la puerta del baño, cuando ya no oye ningun ruido se adentra al baño, al ver a su koi arrodiyado, lo carga con cuidado, para llevarlo nuevamente a la cama.

-estoy mareado...-el rubio se acuesta por completo, al ser colocado en la cama, el azabache se sienta un lado acariciando sus cabellos

-y tampoco podemos quedarnos aqui...maldita sea a la primera oportunidad que tenga, te regreso a konoha...-el azabache se calla, al senir unos tiernos labios en los suyos

-no te preocupes, ademas creo que seria peor, no estaria tranquilo si no estoy contigo..

el azabache le revuelve los cabellos-. Acuestate un rato, voy a cambiarme y despues te ayudo a vestirte a ti, el rubio solo le asiente.

El azabache antes de entrar al baño ve el reloj que marcaba las 8:34, el penso que seria mas tarde pero no, se tardo un buen rato, por que la ropa que le mandaron no era para nada de su agrado, entre la ropa habia encontrado una mini carta que era del pintor, y fue precisamente el quien escogio la ropa, al vestirce, cosa que eligio mejor ponerce su ropa de jounin, por que esa ropa no le dejo otra opcion, al buscar la ropa de naruto, se tardo mas, para ver con que estaria bien sin mostrar demaciado, se decidio por una ropa parecida a la que usaba gaara, salio del baño a las 9: 30.

-teme pense que te habias quedado dormido dentro

-callate azabache tras decir eso, se acerca al rubio ayudandolo a sentarce, para despues quitandole poco a poco la ropa eso si con caricias, el azabache como pudo saco todo su autocontrol, hasta que por fin lo vistio, no cabia duda que el pelirrojo tenia buen gusto muy a pesar de sasuke, por que esa ropa era hecha a la medida del kitzune, le resaltaba su cabello y ojos.

Hasta que el rubio se sintio mejor por fin bajaron, ahi en una de las mesas distinguieron a hagri, este al verlos los invito a sentarce.

-pense que seguian durmiendo, ya iva a ir por ustedes

el azabache solo bufa molesto volteando a otro lado y el rubio prefirio no comentar nada, pero su estomago le recorodo que tenia hambre.

-se ve que tienes grita hagri al hombre que atendia-. Oyes nos podrias traer 3 cervezas de mantequilla

el otro asiente y va a servirlas

-etto aqui que monedas usan-. Pregunta timidamente el rubio, sasuke lo voltea a ver sorprendido, de que naruto aya hecho una pregunta inteligente.

-mmm galeones, sickles y el hombre y este recive las bebidas.

-la obachan no nos paga con eso

-dobe, como nos pagara con eso si esto es otro azabache trata de no gritarle

-calmense chicos, la señorita tsunade mando su ultimo ahorro aqui y un contacto hizo el favor de cambiarlo a moneda magica...en gringotts si mal no recuerdo.

naruto, en eso ve la bebida, la toma con cuidado pero antes de probarla sasuke se la que haces

-no puede beber alcohol

-eso es cerveza, pero no tiene ni una gota de alcohol

el azabache no le hace caso y prueba la bebida-. Parece que es cierto-.y se la pasa a un sorprendido rubio, pero no le queda mas que suspirar y da un traguito a la bebida

-esta rubio tenia una gran sonrisa y sus ojos parecia que habian estrellitas

-esa bebida es una de las mas populares de por dice sonriendo el gran hombre, ese chico le daba ternura nunca habia visto a alguien tan ingenuo y sincero, a parte de su gran amigo harry, ese rubio tenia algo especial

-bien, creo que ya tenemos que irnos.

-a dice sasuke el tambien bebiendo de la cerveza

-tenemos que ir a comprar sus utiles, tenemos que ir lo mas rapido, el tiempo pasa deprisa y lo mas pronto posible tenemos que regresar a hogwarts

los dos chicos se acaban la cerveza rapido, el azabache ayuda a pararse al rubio.

-oigan he notado esa extraña relacion en ustedes, no es que sea entromertido acaso ustedes....

-somos novios...-le confirma sasuke, tomando la mano del sonrojado rubio

-pues hacen linda dice, para luego sonreir, y los lleva un callejon.

-que hacemos aqui ttebayo.

Hagri le sonrie y entre su ropa saca una varita, a lo que sasuke muestra una cara de que usted sasuke es algo esceptico verdad, espero que esto le abra los ojos,-tras decir eso toca varios puntos de esa pared, para sasuke era sorprente ver como la pared se abria y atras se veia como otra ciudad, el rubio estaba maravillado.

-bienvenidos al callejon diagon..-les dice ante la cara sorprendida de los menores-.y ahi compraran una como enseña la varita al rubio, que era el que parecia mas entusiasmado.

-de veras tendremos una varita magica, me siento como en un sueñ dice el rubio una vez ya caminando adentro del callejon y ver a varios con sombreros de esos de bruja

-y yo, como si la copia barata me estuviera haciendo una broma, y en este momento saldria burlandose de rubio rie cuando escucha eso.

-bien lo primero es ir a dos no comentan nada y se dirigen hacia un gran edificio, al entrar se dirigen hacia un ser verde, como un duende

-sonstengo lo que digo_.susurra el azabache, al rubio solo le baja una gota

-sasuke uchiha y naruto uzumaki aqui presente necesitan un retiro, aqui estan sus dice hagri al enano, cuando ivan a entrar al vagon de ese lugar, hagri los mejor que se abstengan de respirar

-y sasuke

-el lugar huele algo horrible

-naruto, es mejor que te quedes rubio no le queda de otra y asiente-procura no rubio solo le dice si, algo enojado como si se fuera a perder, una vez dentro sasuke sintio una ganas de vomitar, era cierto ese lugar olia a rayos, una vez que eso estuvo listo, el azabache regresa casi corriendo a la salida, donde los esperaba el rubio sentado y con una mano en su todavia plano vientre.

-estas bien sasuke estas palido.....

-bien ya tienen dinero y traen consigo la lista de lo que rubio le asiente y saca de su bolsa el papel entregandosela a sasuke, este la empieza a leer

-en..en serio necesitaremos un caldero...-algo atonito dirige su mirada al mayor

-si...para la clase de pociones

.yo...-mejor ya no comenta nada sasuke, y sale tomado de la mano del rubio a la calle

-pero tambien como dije, necesitaran una vara, y no hay mejor lugar para conseguirla que en la tienda del señor ollivander

hagri iva adelante guiandolos obviamente, en cambio sasuke y naruto no se despegaban para nada, todos los que los veian, estaban algo confundidos de como era que dos hombres estuvieran tomados de la mano, pero a estos poco les importaba.

-dobe, estas bien...

-si solo que volvieron un poco los mareos

grita sasuke a hagri

-que ocurre...-regresa algo preocupado, por que nota lo palido del chico

-naruto no se siente bien, no podemos sentarnos un poco

hagri asiente y se van a sentar a un pequeño parque( neonsan.: no se si esto exista en el callejon u.u) sasuke hizo que naruto se sentara con cuidado

-estara bien...

que es algo sin pensaro sasuke, a lo que hagri se extraña

-a que te le pregunta eso, sasuke de golpe se acuerda y solo trata de decir algo que no haga sospechar, del estado del rubio.

-bueno estamos en otro mundo y es normal que el no este acostumbrado a la atmosfera de descaradamente, el rubio solo suprime la risa, al ver que sasuke le mienta a hagri, por que a el se le hacia muy buena persona

-creo que tienes razon, no es muy normal en mi intrometerme tanto pero.....veran ustedes dos son hombres y aqui es algo raro estas muestras de afecto no se como sera en su mundo....

alzando una grano

-se podrian abstener un poco....no mas cuando estemos en la calle

sasuke le iva a responder pero naruto le jala para que no diga haremos no se preocupe, pero ni yo puedo controlar lo impulsibo que es el rubio un poco mas dispuesto,-. y ya me siento mejor asi que podemos seguir

hagri asiente y empiezan a caminar de nuevo, el rubio nota la mala cara de su koi y se acerca para susurrarle-. No te enojes, depues te dare lo que quieres-.y se retira un poco naruto, dejando a sasuke con una cara de pervertido que ni el podia sostener y empieza a correr para alzanzarlos

CONTINUARA1!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke concentro toda su fuerza de voluntad en no tomar con la suya la manita de su rubio, hasta parecia que naruto lo hacia al drede por que tenia su mano casi rozando con la suya, maldecia internamente, pero dejo atras sus pensamientos cuando hagri se detuvo de repente.

-ya informa abriendo la puerta de la tienda, dejando que sasuke y naruto se adentraran primero

-señor ollivander se hagri, mientras que sasuke esperaba pacientemente y naruto se dedicaba a examinar todo el lugar, en eso sale un hombre con ya la edad avanzada

-pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aqui, hagri hace tiempo que no te veia desde que trajiste al señor potter...

-he si...pues vera le traigo a estos dos jovenes señala al azabache y al rubio, el hombre se les queda viendo.

-se ve que son unos jovenes ve fijamente, fija su mirada en el tu rubio

-yo... señala el rubio

-que eres tonto si eres el unico rubio aqui

el rubio ante ese comentario se molesto, le iva a reclamar, pero se le adelanta nadie la habla a naruto asi...

el rubio feliz

-nada mas yo...-termina con una sonrisa prepotente, haciendo que todos cayeran para atras

hagri se levanta con una sonrisa nerviosa, esa pareja era muy peculiar-. Creo que dejeramos eso por la paz, ellos vinieron a comprar su primera vara

el hombre asiente, se sube por unas escaleras buscando entre muchas cajas, hasta que da con una algo polvoriente-. Quien va rubio no se movia de su lugar, dando un suspiro sasuke se acerca y toma la varita, la agita un poco y sale disparado un rayo, que rebota en todas partes, hasta tomar direccion hacia naruto, este solo atina a cubrirce con sus brazos, sasuke se abalanza y cubre a naruto, pero hagri saca su varita y hace trizas ese rayo.

-creo que eso fue ollivander, yendo a buscar otra varita, en cambio sasuke ayuda a levantarce a naruto asegurandose de que este aqui tengo sasuke la toma con mas cuidado, pero al momento de tocarla, el azabache siente una sensacion extraña y una pequeña luz lo la varita al parecer te escogio, y una extraña conbinacion...es fibra de corazon, madera de fresno, 30 centimetros

el azabache solo observa extrañado la me toca a con un poco mas de confianza el lindo kitzune

ollivander lo ve detenidamente, habia un no se que, que desprendia el rubio es lo mismo que cuando conocio a harry, como vio al rubio como alguien especial, por que no intentar con una varita especial, fue a un lugar que hace mucho no buscaba por ahi, por lo tanto el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, hasta que distinguio una cajita de color rojo brillante, por lo que la abre, se dirige con el rubio y se le tiende-. Pluma de ave de fenix, madera de secoya 27´5 centimetros...-con una sonrisa el rubio la toma, ante la atenta mirada de sasuke por si era necesario esquivar algo, pero ocurrio algo inesperado una luz mucho mas fuerte que la que envolvio al azabache, rodeo el fragil cuerpo de naruto.

Sasuke intento acercarcele, pero la luz los cego a todos, hasta que poco a poco la luz se fue, sasuke se acerca rapido a naruto y lo toma por lo hombros-. Estas bien...

-eh si...

-bien chicos creo que mejor ahi que irnos

sasuke se acerca al señor y le paga las varitas de los dos, y sale por la puerta con naruto y hagri.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

naruto se encontraba en este momento sentado en una de la sillas de una heladeria, lo habian dejado alli sasuke y hagri, por que el azabache se habia preocupado de mas, desde que habian salido de la tienda de ollivander el no tenia muy buena cara, y sasuke como buen koi le compro una nieve, y jalo a hagri para ser ellos los que compraran las cosas.

Suspiro pesadamente, hasta que a lo lejos vio la conocida silueta del azabache, se paro y corrio a su encuentro.

-dobe no deverias correr...

-ya estoy mejor...y ñalo los numerosos paquetes y ni que contar del carrito que traia consigo hagri y encima ¿jaulas? suelta del azabache y se encamina a verlos-. Que lindos!

dice con una sonrisa...

llama que sasuke te tiene una sorpresa

el rubio lo voltea a ver confundido, y luego voltea a ver al azabache, se fija que cargaba una caja cuadrada, una especia de jaula, el azabache le sonreia tiernamente, con un supiro apoya la jaula al suelo, para despues abrirla, y de esta salia una bolita de pelos.

-u..un gato...

-en konoha siempre me decias que querias tener un mascota y pues aqui esta...-dice el azabache un poco ruborizado

naruto queria darle un beso de esos que te quedas sin aire, pero le prometio al señor hagri no hacerlo en publico pero lo que si se permitio hacer fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerza y decirle gracias, el azabache correspondio el abrazo feliz, hagri se le hacia una tierna imagen, pero todos se estaban deteniendo para observar la escena, por lo que tose nada disimuladamente, haciendo que naruto y gruñendo sasuke se separen.

El rubio ahora centra toda su atencion en el gatito, de pelaje amarillo y parecia que tenia rayitas anaranjadas, con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-que bonito arrodiya acariciarle la cabezita.

-es rectifica sasuke

naruto la alza para luego llamara yuui

-bonito dice hagri...-bueno muchachos aqui los dejo tengo unas cosas que hacer, pero nos veremos de nuevo ...-dice el mayor, para luego caminar en la direccion contraria, sasuke sonrie, ahora si podria hacer lo que quisiera con naruto...

toma a naruto ahora si de la mano sin ninguna verguenza, ante la mirada de naruto para luego llevarlo a sentarce.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

los dias pasaban en ese lugar, sasuke estaba feliz por que podia hacer ¨cositas¨ con su rubio, lo unico que le incomodaba es que esa gata se estaba llevando la mayoria de atencion de SU rubio, esa era una de las razones por la que por tanto que le rogara el rubio una mascota, no se la habia comprado, para tener la concentracion del rubio en el.

No se iva a amargar el dia, ahora estaba feliz, ´por que hoy se cumplian oficialmente dos meses de gestacion!.

voltea a la cama el azabache donde estaba su koi placidamente dormido y a su lado la gata enroscada, se acerca con cuidado quitando unos mechones de la frente de naruto para luego besarla, se voltea a ver a la , mientras gata le da un maullido por respuesta

el azabache baja con un libro, no le vendria nada mal leer algo de esa extraña escuela a la que irian, pide un cafe y luego se sienta en una silla, ve de reojo como 4 chicos y unos gemelos acompañados de 2 adultos se sentaban, pero prefririo ignorar.

Mientras que arriba donde dormia el rubio, este no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro en la cama, por lo que la gata se acomodo mejor en el sillon, el rubio parecia estar teniendo una especie de sueño, el se via pero en otros ojos, distingio como esta un ser orripilante que le murmuraba palabras, que el no lograba distinguir.

Pero despues cambio a escena en donde una mujer cargaba a un bebe, parecian huir de algo o de alguien, pronto la arrinconaron y ella cayo muerta al suelo, justo cuando iva tambien a atacar al bebe naruto se desperto sobresaltado.

-que..que fue eso...-susurra tocandose el vientre donde estaba creciendo su que fue las golosinas que comi, antes de quedarme dormido-. En eso se da cuenta que esta solo en la habitacion, busca alguna seña del azabache pero no lo encuentra, resignado se levanta, distingue a la yuui y gatita lo mira por unos segundos para luego saltar del comodo sillon y salir por una apertura de la puerta.

-me llevara con sorprendido, en eso oye como su gatita gruñe, por lo que se preocupa un poco, pero al salir tambien, se encuentra que yuui esta en una guerra de miradas con otro gato un poco mas gordo.

la voz de una muchacha, en eso llego una linda chica con el cabello algo largo rizado de color cafe y ojos claros y que vestia molestando

el rubio le a mi chica se le queda viendo un rato

-¨que guapo¨...parece que eres bueno, creeme que no tengo buena esperiencia con los rubios,conosco a uno que es demaciado sangron y prepotente solo suelta una risa , no me he presentado mi nombre es hermione Granger...

-yo soy Naruto Uchi...digo un poco nervioso y sonrojado, por que por tantas veces que sasuke le decia que ahora era uchiha, por que ya vivian juntos, casi iva a presentarce igual

-eres nuevo verdad, hace poco te vi hablando con hagri

-he si...entramos apenas este año

poco confundida

-yo y un ..amigo..venimos de muy lejos...

-y antes a que escuela asisitias y en que año entraran

-a una como recordando todo lo que le habia dicho sasuke que dijiera, para no levantar sospechas-. Y lo del año la verdad no estoy dice con una tierna sonrisa, levantando en el proceso a la gatita que se acurruca en su pecho

-si quieres te puedo ayudar para que te pongas al corriente, por cierto ya te asignaron casa...

extrañado

-Si, en Hogwarts hay cuatro casa, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, tu casa es como tu familia mientras estas en la escuela, ganas puntos con tus buenos logros para la copa de las casa y te quitan puntos si haces cosas fuera de lugar, cada casa tiene asignado dormitorios, que es dónde te hospedas todo el año

-entonces, me puede separar de triste, la chica se sorprende un poco

-bueno depende que su forma de ser, si el es como tu puede que queden en la misma casa

mas cabis bajo-. Todos dicen que sasuke y yo somo como agua y aceite

la chica rie algo que se le va a hacer, pero eso no significa que no se vayan a ver nunca, hasta ahi veces que las cuatro casas tenemos clases en esa declaracion al rubio le vuelve el brillo en los ojos

-bien bajemos dice la chica y el rubio le ahi esta el grupo de mis indica la chica, señalando una mesa con varios jovenes como el, lo toma de la manga jalandolo hacia la mesa, el rubio no nota al azabache sentado leyendo, y este a su vez tampoco nota al rubio.

-quien es el rubio..-le pregunta nada mas al llegar un chico pelirojo

-el es un alumno sorniente la chica... ellos son, Harry Potter, Ron, Ginny, Fred y George Weasley. esperaban alguna reaccion del rubio al escuchar el nombre de harry, pero nada, todos estaban algo sorprendidos-. Por cierto y tus papas Ron

-ah ellos dijieron que ahorita regresaban, tenian unos asuntos que atender

-bueno mi nombre es Naruto con nerviosismo el lindo kitzune, en cambio sasuke baja el libro rapidamente al oir el nombre y nota a su rubio en la mesa de esos chicos, por lo que se para.

-hey dobe...-grita el azabache acercandose, el rubio al verlo sonrie tiernamente se iva a abalanzar a besarlo, pero saco todo su auto control y no se no te deje descansando en la habitacion

-tenia algo de acerca al oido del azabache, cosa que le extraño a los eso el azabache sonrie, en cambio Hermione y Ginny se sonrojan al ver lo guapo que era el azabache-. El es Sasuke Uchiha...

-mucho gusto...-responden los demas

-dobe...necesito hablar contigo...-sin mas jala al rubio otra vez a la pieza de arriba, el rubio solo les dice un hasta luego, ya una vez solos sasuke entre laza su mano con la del rubio

.que pasa tebayo

-que hacias con ellos abajo

soltando una te pongas celoso...como te dije tu hijo y yo tenemos habre

el azabache se le acerca mas y posa una mano en el vientre del hijo...por cierto, ahora que vamos ha estar en esa escuela no quiero que utilizes ninguna habilidad ninja...mucho menos el chacra del zorro, ha menos que sea muy necesario, una sonrisa burlon-. Yo voy a estar contigo ha si que no va a ver ningun problema

-que modesto teme...

Mientras en la mesa de harry y sus amigos

todos estaban hablando de los dos chicos, pero era raro que llegaran translado en ese tiempo, no paso mucho para que regresaran, nuevamente el rubo y el azabache, el ultimo queria estar arriba con su dobe, consintiendolo como el nada mas lo sabe hacer, se sentaron en la mesa con los demas.

La platica empezo muy animada, y ahi todos se dieron cuenta que el azabache era un uraño, pero que nada mas le sonreia al rubio cuando este le hablaba.

-y que es el curioso el rubio, al salir de repente ese tema.

-no lo al mismo tiempo los gemelos y se ponen cada uno al lado del rubio posando sus brazos alrededor de el, el azabache esta en ese momento controlando sus impulsos asesinos, repitiendose interiormente que el rubio esperaba un hijo de el, asi que sin celos.

-el quidditch..-empieza un deporte muy famoso en hogwarts...yo soy con una sonrisa

-y nosotros somos fred señalando a su gemelo

-quisiera jugarlo, pero creo que eso no sera tan posible...

-por que no...-indaga un poco mas la menor del grupo, a lo que naruto se pone un poce nervioso.

-el tiene una enfermedad que no le permite hacer mucho sorpresa de todos habla sasuke, ahora todos se explicaban por que era tan sobreprotector con el rubio (neonsan: ilusos jajaxd)

-de todos algo consternados, de que alguien tan joven este enfermo.

-niñ de repente una veo cara la pareja, y como eran ambos pelirojos supusieron que eran los papas de ron y su hermanos-. Mcuho gusto Yo soy Molly Weasley, y el mi esposo Arthur

-soy naruto Uzumaki y el Sasuke pareja abre un poco sorprendido los ojos, al concer esos nombres, cosa que nada mas nota sasuke

-creo que mejor nos vamos a que descanses el azabache levantando en el proceso al rubio..

-nos vemos ttebayo

-que te mejores los otros

-el rubio se ve la señora wesley

-si, y me pregunto como se lleva tan bien con sasuke, si se la pasa llamanolo dobe, es como decir que draco y harry son los mejores amigos

harry se atraganta con su bebida y solo rie nerviosamente, nadie se fijo del pequeño sonrojo que tenia en las mejillas

CONTINUARA!


End file.
